


Daddy Puck Fantasy

by IceQueenRia



Series: Puck and Kurt, fantasies and kinks [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, M/M, Squirting, belt, non-con/rape scene/fantasy, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck are a couple. Puck has a daddy-kink and Kurt is a good enough boyfriend to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Puck Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Puck is not really Kurt's dad.  
> Kurt isn't really being abused/raped, he's fully consenting, but pretending to cry/struggle as part of the scene.

Kurt was just settling down to sleep when his bedroom door opened. He heard his daddy’s footsteps coming down the stairs of the basement and sat up in his bed, reaching to his nightstand to flick his lamp on.

“Daddy?” Kurt asked in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure, baby,” Puck replied striding towards the bed and yanking the quilt away from the boy’s body. “Take off your shorts,” he ordered.

“What?” Kurt questioned staring at his daddy in shock, sure that he must have misheard.

“Take off your shorts,” Puck repeated. “Now, Kurt,” he demanded and Kurt recognised his tone of voice as the one his daddy liked to use before he received a spanking for being a naughty little boy.

Not sure what was going on, Kurt slipped his sleep shorts off, being careful to keep his legs together to shield his private parts from view.

“I need you to spread your legs for me, baby,” Puck told him.

“Why?” Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around his legs, knees drawn up to his chest.

“I just need to check that things are ok… down there,” Puck explained gesturing between his baby boy’s legs. “It shouldn’t take long, baby, but this is really important.”

“Is… is there something wrong with me?” Kurt asked fearfully. 

“Let’s hope not,” Puck answered. “Spread your legs,” he instructed tapping Kurt’s knee lightly.

Turning his head to the side so as not to look at his daddy, Kurt spread his legs as little as he could while still making his pussy visible.

“Wider, Kurt, I need a proper look,” Puck encouraged tapping his inner-thigh. “That’s my good boy,” he praised as Kurt spread his legs out.

Leaning his face down between Kurt’s legs, Puck took a good look at the boy’s pussy as he reached his thumbs out to spread the pussy lips apart. Kurt squeaked at the contact, his initial reaction causing him to snap his legs shut before Puck forced them back open.

“Keep still Kurt,” Puck said. “I need your cunt on display for me.”

“Please don’t call it that,” Kurt whispered as he fought the urge to cover himself from view. “Is everything ok?” Kurt asked as his daddy continued to poke and prod at his vagina.

“It looks ok,” Puck replied. “But I might have to feel inside to be sure.”

“In-inside?” Kurt repeated unable to prevent himself from snapping his legs shut this time.

“What have I told you?” Puck asked sounding a little impatient. “You need to keep your legs open so I can get a proper look at this cunt of yours.” Kurt winced hearing his daddy call his private parts a ‘cunt’ again. “Now Kurt, I need to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Have you had sex with that Blaine kid?”

“No, of course not,” Kurt answered squirming around uncomfortably, still tempted to close his legs. “He doesn’t even like me like that. We’re just friends and he doesn’t know about… about this,” he finished in a whisper as he glanced down at his pussy.

“What about that blonde kid?” Puck questioned. “Have you let him fuck your cunt?”

“No, I’m still… I’ve never,” Kurt babbled feeling steadily more embarrassed. “I’m a good boy, I promise.”

“I wanna believe you, baby,” Puck sighed. “But I’m gonna have to check that you really are still my good little boy.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked nervously before letting out a yelp when Puck thrust two fingers into his pussy and felt around. “Daddy, you can’t do that, take them out.”

“Just a second, Kurt, daddy needs to check,” Puck answered. “Ah, there we go,” Puck said sounding pleased. “You really are daddy’s good boy.”

“Yes, I’m still a virgin,” Kurt confirmed, his fingers closing around his daddy’s wrist trying to force his two thick digits out of his pussy. “Now take your fingers out please, they hurt.”

“Sorry, baby,” Puck apologised withdrawing his fingers and Kurt’s body sagged with relief as he closed his legs. “Here, let me make it up to you. Open your legs and daddy will kiss it all better.”

“What? No, you can’t, you’re not allowed to,” Kurt argued.

“I’m your daddy, of course I’m allowed to,” Puck retorted gripping his hands behind Kurt’s knees and pulling him down the bed then forcing his legs apart. “Now let me kiss you better,” he said softly before he pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s pussy.

At first, Kurt froze up, unsure how to respond to what was happening. He hoped his daddy would leave it at one kiss but his mouth stayed on him. Puck was kissing all over the area then sucking softly on Kurt’s clit before flicking his tongue out to lick deep inside his folds.

“That… that’s enough now,” Kurt told him trying to gain some control of the situation. “It’s ok, daddy, it doesn’t hurt anymore, its better you can stop. Oh daddy, please stop,” he begged suddenly feeling the burning need to cry. “Daddy, I don’t like it,” Kurt wailed, squirming below him and trying to get away, his hands pushing at Puck’s mohawked head to shove him off but it didn’t work.

“Kurt, that’s enough,” Puck reprimanded. “Now are you gonna take this like a big boy or am I going to have to punish you for being a little brat?”

“I’ll… I’ll be good. Just, just stop now. I don’t want you to touch me there anymore,” Kurt replied.

“Oh Kurt,” Puck tutted. “It looks like we’re gonna have to do this the hard way, baby. I’ll be back in a minute,” he told him as he stood up. “You’d better keep your legs open so that hot little cunt is on show for me when I get back.”

As soon as his daddy was out the room, Kurt pulled his sleep shorts back on along with his bedcovers. He buried himself under them and closed his eyes hoping nothing else would happen. However, the sound of heavy footsteps signalled his daddy’s return and hearing an angry growl from his daddy’s throat let Kurt know that he was in trouble.

“I didn’t wanna do it this way, Kurt, but you left me no choice,” Puck said pulling the covers away again. His hand came down to land a hard spank on Kurt’s clothed bottom. “I’m your daddy, when I tell you to do something I expect you to obey. That’s what good little boys do. Now if you’re gonna be a naughty boy and disobey me it means I’m gonna have to punish your ass. Is that what you want, huh? You wanna make me have to punish you?” He landed a few more spanks to Kurt’s rear.

“Ouch, no, daddy please,” Kurt yelped turning onto his back and trying to scoot away. “Just stop it.”

“Hey, you don’t tell me what to do, baby,” Puck told him placing his hand to Kurt’s throat and pressing him down into the mattress but not actually choking him. “I make the rules in this house and as long as you live under my roof you will follow them.”

He yanked Kurt’s shorts down with one hand then pulled the boy’s sleep shirt off as well. Once again, Kurt tried to get away, so Puck slapped his ass a few more times before taking up his belt and striking Kurt’s bare buttocks with the leather. Before Kurt even had time to howl in pain, Puck had flipped him over onto his back and brought the belt down across Kurt’s pussy.

“Ow!” Kurt screeched, his hands moving to cover his pussy and tears spilling from his eyes.

“I don’t like hurting you, baby,” Puck said as he stroked Kurt’s hair tenderly. “But you’re making me do this by misbehaving.”

“It hurts,” Kurt sobbed curling into the foetal position.

“What hurts?” Puck asked gently.

“Down… down there,” Kurt answered. “My private parts.”

“Tell me what it’s called,” Puck demanded. “Say the word.”

“Oh, daddy no, don’t make me say it, please. I don’t like saying it,” Kurt whined.

“Say it,” Puck insisted pushing Kurt’s hands away and landing a hard slap to his sore pussy.

“Ow, daddy, please don’t, it hurts, it hurts so much,” Kurt cried.

“What hurts?” Puck asked him again. “Say it,” he smacked Kurt’s pussy again.

“Ouch, stop please,” Kurt begged. “My vagina, daddy, my vagina hurts.”

“That’s better,” Puck replied. “But not the word I want to hear,” he spanked Kurt’s pussy again.

“Ow, my pussy hurts,” Kurt tried, letting out a shriek when Puck delivered another painful swat to his pussy. “My cunt, daddy, my cunt hurts.”

“Good boy, that’s the word daddy wanted to hear,” Puck smiled rubbing Kurt’s pussy lightly. “Do you need daddy to kiss his baby boy’s cunt better again?”

“No,” Kurt choked out shaking his head.

“I think I should, baby,” Puck told him. “Just to make sure I haven’t hurt your sweet cunt too bad.”

“Daddy, it’s ok, you don’t have to,” Kurt sobbed but Puck had clearly made up his mind already.

“Arms up, Kurt,” he instructed before cuffing Kurt’s hands to the bed. “I can’t have you trying to force me away again now can I,” he said by way of explanation before he moved down the bed to bind Kurt’s legs to the bedposts with some rope. “There’s my good little boy, his pretty cunt on display for me.”

“This is wrong,” Kurt sniffed as Puck buried his face back in his pussy, his daddy’s tongue probing him enthusiastically. 

“You taste so good, baby,” Puck complimented, his nose rubbing against Kurt’s clit as he mouthed around his slowly expanding pussy hole, nipping lightly at the sensitive lips with his teeth.

“Daddy, stop please, I don’t like it. I don’t want to do this,” Kurt cried out trying to thrash around and get away but he was tied firmly in place.

“Ok, Kurt, if you really don’t like it I’ll stop,” Puck told him and Kurt whimpered in relief, thinking he was about to be let out. “Daddy will just have to fuck his boy’s cunt instead.”

“No, no, daddy not that, please,” Kurt begged renewing his efforts to break free but to no avail. “Oh daddy, please don’t. Just keep kissing me down there. Keep kissing my cunt, kiss my cunt all you want, just don’t rape me please.”

“Whoa, baby, don’t you say that word,” Puck told him moving up so his face was poised over his son’s. “This isn’t rape. I’m just being a good daddy and taking care of you. I don’t want some punk ass kid taking your precious virginity, so I have to do it. I have to take care of you, baby, you understand that don’t you? Besides, you’re gay Kurt. You should be happy to be getting a cock in this tight cunt.”

“Daddy, please don’t do this,” Kurt pleaded, giving one last attempt to stop his daddy.

“Hey, don’t cry now,” Puck soothed brushing away a tear. “You’ll love it, Kurt, I promise. This is because I love you. Baby, you’re all I have. You love me too, don’t you baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Kurt said weakly. 

“Then be a good boy, let daddy do this for you, yeah?” Puck replied.

“Ok,” Kurt responded, his eyes downcast.

“Ok what, Kurt? I need you to say it, baby. I need you to ask me to do this,” Puck told him.

“Please, please f-fuck me, daddy,” Kurt asked; face burning with shame as more tears fell. “Please fuck my c-cunt.”

“Good boy,” Puck said approvingly.

He rammed three fingers into Kurt’s pussy to stretch him out before lining his cock up and plunging in, taking Kurt’s ‘virginity’. Kurt’s pussy clenched tight around his daddy’s huge dick and Kurt couldn’t help but scream for his daddy to stop as he thrust violently into him.

“Can’t stop, baby, you feel too good,” Puck answered him dipping his head to bite at Kurt’s stiff nipples.

For Kurt, it felt like he was being split open and he could barely breathe because his daddy was fucking him so hard and fast.

“Oh yeah, so tight baby, so good,” Puck panted out. “Daddy loves fucking your cunt. Wanna be inside you all the time.”

“Daddy please, it hurts too much,” Kurt whined only to be ignored.

Stilling his movements for a while, Puck un-cuffed Kurt’s hands.

“Suck on your fingers, Kurt,” Puck ordered and his son shook his head in protest. “Suck them, now,” Puck demanded slapping Kurt round the face, a red hand-print forming on the pale skin.

Sniffing, Kurt brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, coating them with his saliva as Puck continued to plough his cock into him.

“Good boy, they should be wet enough now,” Puck commented. “Finger your asshole with them, spread yourself open for me.”

“No, please, I can’t,” Kurt begged.

“Finger your asshole and stretch yourself or I’ll fuck your ass with no preparation at all,” Puck threatened.

Crying harder, Kurt moved his hand down and probed his asshole with his fingers. It was very awkward with his daddy still fucking his pussy hard and fast but Kurt did the best he could. He’d barely worked his third finger inside of himself when his daddy withdrew from his pussy then forced himself into his ass. Kurt screamed out, his hands clutching at his daddy’s shoulders as his tight asshole had no choice but to accept the intrusion of his daddy’s thick cock.

“Daddy loves having his dick inside you, baby,” Puck told him pressing gentle kisses to his face.

Unlike when he fucked Kurt’s pussy, Puck gave Kurt time to adjust to his large size before he started fucking his ass. He kept his movements slow to start with but soon sped up and fucked his baby rough and raw.

“You look so beautiful under me,” Puck commented. “This is where you belong, Kurt, right underneath your daddy with his cock buried deep inside of you. Do you like this, baby? Do you like being stuffed full with cock?”

Kurt just sobbed in response, burying his face in his daddy’s neck.

“Mmm, oh yeah, daddy’s nearly there, baby,” Puck grunted.

Sensing his oncoming orgasm, Puck pulled out so he could shoot his load all over Kurt’s nude torso.

“So beautiful,” Puck sighed.

“Is it over now?” Kurt asked, throat sore from screaming and tears drying on his cheeks.

“Not yet,” Puck answered. “It’s time for you to cum.”

“No please, I don’t want to,” Kurt said. “Just let me go to sleep, please.”

“Not until you cum,” Puck replied.

Kurt covered his face with his hands as though trying to shield his shame as Puck moved his head back between his legs. He stabbed his tongue inside his hole before pulling back and spitting on his pussy. His mouth returned to assault Kurt’s well used cunt. As Puck nibbled on Kurt’s clit, Kurt bucked and writhed, still quietly sobbing as his body reacted to his daddy’s touch.

Moving his mouth away, Puck fingered Kurt’s cunt instead, teasing the boy’s pussy. It finally hit, and Kurt moaned beautifully as his orgasm rocked through him.

“Look at that, my baby’s a squirter,” Puck laughed, fingering Kurt’s pussy violently through his orgasm as he created a large wet patch on the bed sheets. “So beautiful, so wet,” Puck commented before kissing all over Kurt’s throbbing pussy when the squirting stopped. “I love you, baby,” he said and Kurt simply sobbed as Puck untied his legs. “Come here, baby, smell it,” he said forcing Kurt’s face into the wet patch he’d made. “That came from your cunt,” Puck stated proudly with a light slap to Kurt’s bum.

Kurt just whimpered, before he was gathered into Puck’s strong arms.

“Scene’s over now, babe,” Puck said pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple. “You ok?”

“A little sore,” Kurt admitted. “But I’m good. How about you? Did you enjoy acting out your daddy-kink fantasy?”

“It was hot,” Puck grinned. “How did you find it?”

“I still think the daddy-kink is weird,” Kurt told him honestly. “But if it turns you on that much we can do it every now and then.”

“You are so awesome, babe,” Puck said kissing his boyfriend firmly on the mouth. “How about we try out one of your kinks next time?”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and smirked as dirty thoughts raced through his head.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Suggestions for a follow-up for a kink/fantasy Kurt wants to try out are welcome.


End file.
